


Religion - AU April Prompts

by shabootl



Series: AU April [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Rarepair, SakuAtsu, tombraider au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Atsumu is on his first mission out in the old ruins of a temple, and not everything goes according to plan. Scratch that, nothing goes according to the plan.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: AU April [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683811
Kudos: 42





	Religion - AU April Prompts

DAY SIX: Religion

Fandom: Haikyuu - Tomb Raider AU

Pairing: Atsumu x Sakusa

* * *

“Sure you’re not hot in that, Omi-Omi?”

The northern Mexican weather was stifling this time of year, and despite that, Sakusa had chosen to don his usual body-suit while Atsumu stood in a beater and shorts. Atsumu felt hotter just looking at Sakusa, but he wasn’t sure if that was just because of the temperature or the way the suit hugged Sakusa’s ass. Maybe both...Yeah...yeah no. He knew that deep down inside--and simultaneously in the forefront--Atsumu knew his trash self was 100% for that ass.

Sakusa gave him a withered look. “It breathes well.”

_ I'm not breathin' well after seein’ you in  _ _ that _ .

Atsumu scoffed and hurled an insult back at Sakusa, but he also made sure to trail a step behind and let Sakusa lead the way to their pod.

There current mission was to investigate a temple on an island off the west coast of Mexico. The two were set out early that morning since the boat ride would take a few hours. Their pod boat was of the highest quality--domed on all sides and decked out in camera and tracking equipment, extra supplies for exploration, everything they could need. Atsumu hoped Kenma remembered to put in a memo for someone to stock some poptarts in the side cubby.

Atsumu bounced in his seat, giddy. He hadn’t been on a mission in 5 months. He could feel Sakusa’s glare at his restlessness, but Atsumu didn’t care. He was ready for another adventure.

\---

“Miya. You’re veering off the path.” Sakusa’s irritated voice buzzed in Atsumu’s ear.

“Relax, Omi-kun,” Atsumu said. “I just wanna check out this little cave. I almost missed it too. It’s hidden behind the tall grass.” Atsumu turned to their boat, which was anchored at the shore to monitor Atsumu’s travel through the newly discovered ruins. Atsumu gave a cheeky grin, saluted at Sakusa’s distant figure, and then ducked down into a dank cave.

One second in.

“ _ Miya _ .”

“OOOOmi-kun,” Atsumu sang back into his mic. He sniffed the acrid smell of moss and animal excrement. “It’s kinda gross in here. You wouldn’t like it.” Atsumu flattened his hand on his hair to keep it from brushing on the low ceiling.

“I didn’t like it in the first place. Now get in the actual structure. If we want to protect this amulet, we need to secure it before anyone else. Now  _ move _ .”

“Yeah yeah.” Atsumu flickered his flashlight around the crevices one last time. Something shined. “Oooh! Omi-kun. Check it out!” Atsumu picked up a small figurine and turned on his head-camera.

“We’re not here for that. Leave it alone. I don’t want a repeat of Reykjavik,” Sakusa hissed. “And don’t waste the camera battery for this nonsense.”

Atsumu examined the object. “But it’s so cool! I never get to have souvenirs. It’ll fit easy in my pocket.”

“This isn’t a vacation!” Atsumu could hear that Sakusa had moved himself a little away from the mic, probably to keep from outright shouting in Atsumu’s ear. “We aren’t pirates looking for treasure.” Atsumu heard Sakusa grumble something about Akaashi under his breath.

Atsumu pouted. “You know, when Kuroo was my anchor, he used to praise me and make jokes.”

“Yes. And how many successful missions have you completed with Kuroo?”

“All of them! We even nicked a few cool jewel-pieces.”

“Which were cursed and you had to return. Hence why the  _ one _ mission you did together was your  _ only  _ one.”

Atsumu placed the figurine back in its hiding spot and kicked at the dirt as he exited the hole. “You’re no fun. Omi.”

\---

"Miya. You've been quiet for a while. What's going on?"

Atsumu took a moment before replying. He'd entered the temple and walked through the first entryways without trouble. There were cracks in some of the stones that made up the wall, but Sakusa's earlier scan had deemed them not severe enough to collapse--not unless Atsumu did something tremendously stupid ('I can't believe you'd imply that Omi!').

The entry corridor Atsumu was currently walking through began to narrow, though the light of noon still flowed in kindly.

"Miya."

Atsumu scowled. "Most people ask 'how are you?' or som'n, Omi."

"You haven't been giving me updates and there's dust on your body cam."

A couple shadows flickered between some columns.

"You better not be raiding another room,  _ Atsumu _ ."

Atsumu narrowed his eyes and hunched down. "Hold on, Omi. There's something up ahead."

Sakusa remained silent and Atsumu flattened himself against the wall and inched slowly along the passageway. A few steps more, and he heard murmur of two voices up ahead. He stopped and texted Sakusa with his watch.

_ >i hearsome guys upahead gona checkemout _

He received an immediate reply.

_ <They might be raiders. If they notice you, get out quickly. _

Atsumu rolled his eyes at the text. As if he would do something stupid enough to get caught. Then a half second later,

_ <The spacebar exists. Please use it in the future. _

Atsumu made a face at the watch. It was reassuring though. For Sakusa to make those remarks, he must have  _ some _ faith in Atsumu being able to handle the situation. Atsumu's nickname in the organization wasn't 'Spy Fox' for nothing.

Atsumu creeped forward to eavesdrop.

"--like cannibals 'n shit."

"Dude. This place looks more like one of those mayan things. They did some crazy shit but I don't think they ate people."

"No. You gotta listen. I think some crazies came here and like--squatted. Like, a cult or something."

"Here you are with them conspiracies again."

"Dude  _ look _ at this shit. They're probably still  _ here _ .*

" _ Okay _ . Well let's just get this shit and leave then." The sound of the men's footsteps started to fade as they walked away.

Atsumu poked his head around for a better view of the room.

It was a small atrium. The lighting wasn't quite as good here, but there was enough of Atsumu to see a bunch of weird symbols written on the floor and walls.

Atsumu double-checked to see that the room was clear before sneaking into a corner to check out some of the symbols.

"Omi. You're not gonna believe this."

Atsumu dusted off his head and body camera.

"What am I looking at right now?"

Atsumu filled Sakusa on what he'd witnessed and started examining the marks on the wall.

"--I thought this stuff was black ink but it kinda looks like blood."

_ "What? _ "

"It's dry but it looks recent--"

"Don't sniff it."

Atsumu froze, his nose a breath away from breathing in.

"How'd'you always know, Omi-kun?"

"Because you're an idiot," Sakusa said. "Now,nIs there a way you can slip away from those men? A side chamber to sneak through?"

Atsumu huffed. Leave it to Sakusa to get back to business.

"Didn'cha hear me, Omi-kun? There's blood and weird stuff in here."

"We're not here to solve a mystery," Sakusa said. "Just get in and out."

"I don't know, Omi," Atsumu said. "What if this is like the jewels I got with Kuroo and this place is cursed and stuff?"

Atsumu could practically see the wrinkles on Sakusa's forehead as he spoke. "Magic doesn't exist. You had to return your jewels because you  _ stole _ them--"

"--yeah! And set off a curse--"

"Look, we don't have time for this," Sakusa said. "My map shows that you're in the outer ring of the temple. You need to get further in there."

"Yeah, yeah."

\---

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

Sakusa's voice was faded in Atsumu's earpiece.

"This passageway is sloping down. I might lose your signal."

"Any sign of those men you saw?" The earpiece crackled. "You're closer to the center."

The walls and ceiling of the rooms were closing in, and Atsumu had to crouch to continue through.

"This side passage seems more roundabout. I feel like I'm in an old-timey vent or something. If those guys took the direct route, they're probably there by now."

Atsumu's body cam had lost connection an hour ago, but the strained lighting in the crawlspace would've made any camera footage useless. It wasn't exactly reassuring, since the crawlspace started forking into different directions, but it wasn't too atypical of missions like this one.

"My radar hasn't picked up any other vessel near me. Their getaway boat has to be on the other side of the island or something. Be careful."

Atsumu snorted. He opened his mouth to reply, but what sounded like a small avalanche of rocks falling echoed and shut him up. The ceiling above Atsumu shook and dust fell into his hair.

"I think those idiots did something dumb."

Sakusa clicked his tongue. "I heard it. Come back. I'd rather not have to fill in a report for how you died."

Atsumu started back the other way, but then halted.

"...Uh, Omi-kun…"

"What." That was Sakusa's i-can't-believe-you've-decided-to-be-conveniently-dumb-at-the-worst-possible-moment voice.

"So, like, there are a bunch of twists and turns and stuff, and I don't exactly remember all the turns I took."

Despite the earpiece connection, Atsumu heard Sakusa's frustrated exhale loud and clear.

"...okay. Try to find a more secure area and stay put. Don't waste anytime."

"Wha…?"

"This--my--stay--map--headquarters--"

"Omi? Omi-kun!" The earpiece screeched and cut out. "Shit."

Atsumu moved faster through the space, in the opposite direction of where he heard the sound. He turned into a screen of rocks. It looked like an exit. Atsumu scooted around and kicked the small rocks out of the way. The rocks moved easier than he expected and the momentum of Atsumu's pushed sent him forward.

"Ah!"

Atsumu slid down an impossibly smooth, steep slope. But at the bottom on the ground were large rocks, some of which would definitely give some nasty cuts. He stretched his hands around to find anything to hold onto, but there was nothing but smooth limestone.

Atsumu fought to move away from the sharper rocks. He must have looked comical trying to move horizontally while falling down such a smooth surface. Atsumu snatched out his grapple clip and launched it at the first thing he saw--a support beam off to the adjacent wall. Atsumu was already close to the bottom, but it was enough to veer his body away from the rocks and slowed his fall enough to finish in a rough tumble. Some small stone poked painfully into Atsumu’s back as he rolled. But he’d experienced far worse. Still wasn’t pleasant though. And Atsumu had several cuts and scrapes on his exposed skin. He was suddenly regretting not donning a body-suit at the moment.

He had a nasty gash on his calf, so Atsumu ripped off the bottom portion of his beater and wrapped it sloppily. All of their medical supplies were with Sakusa in the boat.

Atsumu stood up and looked around. He was definitely underground. Both the length of his fall and the musty smell of dense earth said as much. The floor was intricately decorated, though they were dulled by age. The stone tiles were mostly smooth, and all was fine until Atsumu stepped on a tile that sank.

_ Snap! _

Atsumu dodged to the side just in time to avoid a large boulder rolling down the slope. The boulder hit a column and the opposing wall and Atsumu heard the terrifying, long  _ crack _ of large rocks slowly breaking. Apparently that trap was probably as old as the temple itself. Atsumu scrambled out of the way of the falling column. His eyes darted around the room and rested on a small alcove tucked into the corner. He sprinted and crashed into the inner wall of the alcove. But he was safe from the falling rocks--for now, at least.

Atsumu sank to the ground, panting. “That was a little too close.” The entrance to the alcove was completely blocked off, and the only light available was the one in his headset. His head throbbed and that little kink where that stupid rock poked into his back started to ache. Atsumu laughed to himself.

“At least now Omi can’t yell at me cuz it isn’t my fault this time eheh.” Atsumu rested his head back on the cool wall. His body started to melt against the wall but Atsumu crouched out of his slouch. “I can’t just fall asleep here. Need a plan before I run out of oxygen.” Now that he thought about it, the air didn’t feel as tight as it ought to. But he still shallowed his breaths as he glanced around. He squinted at one of the corners. He shift toward it and instantly felt a tiny draft. Atsumu’s light revealed another tiny crawlspace.

“What the hell is up with this place?” Atsumu peered into the hole. He could only see a meter into it and nothing but blackness after that. “Well, might as well.” And he crawled into the hole.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been crawling, but unlike the last space, this tiny tunnel only went in one direction; an oddly small comfort. Eventually a small peek of light became an exit and Atsumu sighed in relief.

The new room as small, but there was enough air circulating. That was reassuring. Unfortunately, what looked like the only exit was unavailable. There was a large archway that might’ve been the ticket to the surface, but it was stoned closed. Atsumu pushed against the rock. Nope there was no budging there.

Atsumu put his hands on his hips. He glanced up. The ceiling was high and the slats of windows up high made Atsumu feel like he was in some sort of weird solitary confinement.

“Damn.” Atsumu licked his lips and envisioned Sakusa’s backside in his mind. “And I was hoping to have tapped that.” Totally not the number one priority on things he should be thinking about, but eh, he deserved the small comfort after almost dying.

Atsumu checked his earpiece and mic a few times, but it was in vain. He wasn’t expecting his equipment to have a signal, but the thought was nice. Atsumu glanced up at the ceiling hopelessly. His grapple would’ve been useful here, but of course he lost it somewhere between falling to his almost-death and dodging an avalanche of death.

\---

Atsumu woke from the sound of rocks falling by his ear. He blinked. The light around him was darker than before.  _ Am I dead? _

“Miya.”

Sakusa’s voice echoed throughout the small chamber and Atsumu sat up straight. There was a bright light up from above that was different from the natural light coming from the slats.

“Uh?”

“Miya. Are you dead or not?”

“Mmm tryina figure that out,” Atsumu mumbled.

“Miya. Look up.”

Atsumu squinted up to see Sakusa’s head poking out of the wall. High above him, Sakusa was in a small crawlspace near the ceiling far above the apex of the blocked up doorway..

“What the hell? Are you a mole-rat, Omi-kun?”

Atsumu didn’t need lighting to see Sakusa’s face twist in annoyance. He already knew it was there.

“I can leave you here to die.”

“Aw, Omi. I know you love me too much for that.” Atsumu gave him a cheeky grin.

“Stand clear.”

“Of what?”

But Sakusa was already lowering himself down the wall with his own grapple clip. Unfortunately, the clip was not quite long enough, and Sakusa was still suspended several meters over the ground.

‘Need some help there, Omi-Omi?”

Sakusa hissed in displeasure. “Don’t miss.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

And just like a dream, Sakusa Kiyoomi fell into Atsumu’s arms. They both crashed into the ground, of course, but that wasn’t the point. Atsumu felt Sakusa shudder under his fingers, so he let Sakusa ease up on his own. Touching Atsumu was no doubt traumatizing enough for him.

Sakusa was glaring at the ground and that was when Atsunu noticed the grapple clip had completely fallen to the floor. With the walls nearly as slick as the one Atsumu slid down earlier, there was no way they were getting back up there.

“Don’t be stupid,” Sakusa said. And Atsumu realized he’d just said his thoughts out loud. “I didn’t come here without an idea of how to get out.”

“Well I hope whatever plan you have didn’t involve the clip.”

“Shut up.”

There was a blush on Sakusa’s cheeks. Atsumu was torn between screaming in horror at their circumstance and gaping in awe over seeing such a soft look on Sakusa’s face. Atsumu only wished the lighting was better. And foe his phone for a pic. Atsumu admired Sakusa’s skills, but Atsumu knew a lost cause when he was one.

Dying by Sakusa’s side wasn’t the worst death to have. Maybe the mutual trauma of accepting that they would starve to death (or possibly drown if it rained hard enough) would bring them together. Or maybe...Atsumu’s mind drifted darker. It was more likely that Sakusa would hate him forever--or at least, for the rest of their short lives. Sakusa would grow to resent him even more, and soon Atsumu would have no choice but to offer his body for Sakusa to eat to sustain his life. Is that what those two guys were talking about before? All that cannibalism? And wow, had this really all happen in one day? Looking at the cool idol statue felt like days ago.

“Miya.” Sakusa snapped his fingers in Atsumu’s face, rousing him from his thoughts. “It’s getting too dark for it to make sense to leave. We’re going to have to wait until morning.”

“Leave? Oh, Omi-kun.” Atsumu shook his head. “I don’t think we’re getting out of here.” None of his previous missions ever involved something as crazy as this. Sneaking into high-security buildings, sneaking through vents for reconnaissance--those were the things Atsumu was used to. This new experience in the site of old ruins was new. How was Sakusa not freaking ou--

A gloved-hand rested on Atsumu’s head. 

“Don’t waste your energy thinking. I can hear your existential crisis from the other end of the room.” Sakusa sat down next to Atsumu--well, the literal arms-width away to pat Atsumu’s head, but for Sakusa, that was a lot.

“Why’re you always so mean, Omi-Omi?”

Sakusa sighed.

Atsumu glanced over. Sakusa had long since turned his own headpiece flashlight off, so the only light were the fading orange of the sunset coming through the slats. Sakusa was resting his back against the wall like Atsumu, but his head was bowed like he was praying. Atsumu watched the rise and fall of Sakusa’s mask as he breathed. It was actually a little faster than it should be. He frowned.

“Hey, Omi. You don’t have to touch me if it makes you uncomfortable,” Atsumu said.

Sakusa didn’t reply. But Atsumu could even start to hear Sakusa’s frequent breaths.

“H-Hey. You really don’t--”

“Shut up.” Sakusa’s words were small. Not the least bit threatening.

Then it hit Atsumu. Was Sakusa…?

“You’re not okay down here,” Atsumu said.

Shuddered breaths.

Atsumu hesitantly took Sakusa’s wrist. “Hey.”

Sakusa remained silent, but he used Atsumu’s grip on him to tug Atsumu closer.

Atsumu swallowed. This was completely uncharted territory. First of all, Sakusa was  _ touching _ him. And not only that, Sakusa was initiating the touch. Every part of it was disturbing. Atsumu inched a little closer. “Omi.” Atsumu stopped when they touched, connected from shoulder to thigh. Sakusa was calming down a little from that, so Atsumu thought he’d try to comfort him a bit more. He started to circle an arm around Sakusa’s shoulders, but Sakusa slapped his hand off.

“Jeez, Omi. I was only trying to help.”

“...this...is fine,” Sakusa said. His voice was slightly breathless, but Atsumu could hear Sakusa’s breath start to even out.

After a while of silence, Sakusa said, “I have a plan, idiot. So stop freaking out.”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped. “ _ Excuse me _ ?”

“Go to sleep.”

“What? Are you seriously giving me a bed time?”

“Did you have other plans?”

“No need to get snippy with me,” Atsumu said.

Sakusa didn’t reply, but his breaths were starting to stutter slightly. The last of the sunlight was gone, and it was completely dark.

Atsumu thought for a moment. With that body suit, the only skin Sakusa exposed was his head. Making quick work of the last of his shirt, Atsumu rewrapped his calf. The gash, although large, wasn’t very deep, so Atsumu could already see the vestiges of scabbing along the edges. Thank god he wasn’t bleeding. Sakusa would probably have a heart attack if he knew.

“Omi-kun.”

“Omi-kun.”

“Omi-kun.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“You don’t want to rest your head on the wall, do you?”

Sakusa stiffened.

“I know I’m not, uh, your favorite person, but uh. You can--you can rest your head on me. I’m cleaner than the wall. I think.”

“...”

“...”

“Just barely.”

“Hey!” But then, Atsumu felt a weight on his lap. Atsumu froze.  _ Yup. I’m definitely dead. There’s no way Sakusa Kiyoomi’s head is in my lap _ . 

Atsumu eventually fell asleep after the shock died down. And when the next day arose and Sakusa had them back on the boat pod within a few hours, Atsumu didn’t think the trip was a  _ complete _ waste. They failed to retrieve the amulet, sure, but Atsumu now had enough evidence that Sakusa did hate him as much as he said.

And that was enough of a success for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kinda ends very abruptly. And it's honestly an AU that I'd want to put in a larger fic. But this is a part of a month-long marathon of fics that were supposed to be about 800 words and I'm off the rails enough as is. These daily prompts have me ded. I'll probably come back to do a proper fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway? :O


End file.
